Tale of the Forgotten Shadows
by Sirius-strider-sparrow
Summary: There was a time when Human and Beast lived in harmony. It is up to the two that are torn between the two to stop the fighting.R&R i know my summaries and spelling suck so that is why i have my lovly beta kawaiisess68 Who also tries to get me to write fas
1. I love you

Tale of Unforgotten Shadows

In the beginning human and beast lived together in harmony. Now the two that are neither human nor beast must bring the two together.

"Why, why did this happen," San cried out. She was kneeling over her wolf brothers limp body.

"Everything happens for a reason San," Ashitaka said as he knelt down next to San.

"But what is that reason!" San cried.

Ashitaka lifted San's chin so that he gazed into her eyes, "we will just have to find out."

San leaned forward and hugged Ashitaka. He just spoke softly to calm her down. San buried he face in Ashitaka's chest.

"I miss him so much," San cried, tears streaming down her face.

"I know it will be ok," Ashitaka replied.

"First Moro now him, will the humans ever stop killing?" San asked.

This was unlike San; she was not the teary type.

"War brings out the worst in people," Ashitaka replied, "but I don't want it to separate us ok?"

"Ok," San whispered.

The two just stood there lost for words.

"San?" Ashitaka asked.

"Yes," she whispered.

"I love you," Ashitaka whispered.

"I do too," San replied.

"We should better head back to the cave Rinkan will wonder were you are," Ashitaka said.

"You're right let's go,"

Once Ashitaka and San got back to the den, Rinkan started to question them. (A/N Rinkan is the wolf that accepts and doesn't dislike Ashitaka. Ashitaka saved Rinkan)

"Where have you been!" Rinkan asked.

"Garou is dead," San whispered.

"What! What happened?" Rinkan asked.

"Ashitaka and I were riding Yakul and we heard a loud noise. We went to where the noise came from and we found Garou dead. He was shot four times by Lady Eboshi," San said

"He got hit in the head, the leg, on his rump and his heart," Ashitaka said so softly it was almost inaudible.

Everyone was silent, lost for words.

A/N Please I am sorry it is so short I cant think of anything else please R&R cause I'm fresh out of ideas. Cookies for anyone who gives me an idea please read and review


	2. What?

"I thought Lady Eboshi was not going to harm the forest creatures anymore," Rinkan said.

"I should've known that she did not learn anything after what she did," Ashitaka said.

"You should've let me kill Eboshi when I had the chance!" San shouted.

"San, that wouldn't have helped," Ashitaka answered.

"Ashitaka, will you stay in the forest with me?" San asked.

"Well Toki told me not to stay in the forest but for my love I will. I will no longer be human if that is what you want," Ashitaka replied.

"I want you to be like me," San replied quietly.

"Your wish is my command," Ashitaka replied.

For two years, San and Ashitaka ran around the forest to rebuild it and to stop the creatures from getting hurt. Never in those two years, did Ashitaka return to iron town it was a lost memory. Rinkan met up with a wolf from the north and they had three little pups. The pups' names were Rindou, Mori, and Sanrin. Faita, Rankin's wife, and Ashitaka got along very well. It was almost like she was his wolf sister. Sanrin had chosen favorites and she, the only girl, chose Ashitaka as her favorite uncle. Ashitaka got along very well with San's family. Everybody was slowly getting over Garou's death. All in all it was a good life, there was just one surprise.

"Ashitaka!" San shouted as she ran through the forest. San was quite a bit slower than normal though.

Ashitaka heard a shout he went running for it. Ashitaka semi-relaxed when he saw San.

"Ashitaka come with me I need to tell you something," San said as Ashitaka drew nearer.

Ashitaka a noticed that something was different about San over the last two and a half months he just couldn't put his finger on it.

As Ashitaka and San made there way down to the cave they shared San mumbled something about not being too surprised.

Ashitaka grabbed San's hand and led her into the cave. They sat down on the rabbit fur bed. San gazed into Ashitaka's eyes and mumbled something incoherent.

"San I am sorry, I can't here you," Ashitaka said.

"Ashitaka, please don't be mad at me," San said.

"I promise I won't," Ashitaka replied.

"Ashitaka, I'm pregnant. Ok there I told you," San said.

"What, how, who?" Ashitaka shouted.

San just gazed into his eyes.

Ashitaka pointed at himself his mouth not working. San nodded. Ashitaka walked up to her and pulled her close to him. Tears were streaming down both Ashitaka's and San's faces.

"You have made me the happiest man alive," Ashitaka whispered. San buried her face in Ashitaka's chest.

Ashitaka pulled away from San "that's it!" he shouted.

"What's it," San asked.

"I have noticed something different about you I just didn't know what it was," Ashitaka said, "Your stomach."

"What about it?" San asked defensively.

"San, you are carrying a child, do you not think your stomach will get bigger?" Ashitaka asked.

"Oh," San said.

"San?" Ashitaka asked.

"What?" San asked.

"Do you think I could bring Toki here when you go in labor? I know Faita knows about birth but its different for wolves that it is for humans. Bringing Toki here would make me a lot more comfortable," Ashitaka said.

"As much as I don't want to, ok," San said.

"Thank you San," Ashitaka said.

"It's ok," she replied.

"You, are not leaving this cave for a while," Ashitaka said.

A/N Sorry its so short I tried to make it longer but starts to shake evil writers block I need ideas cookies for anyone with ideas please anyone R&R kk buh bye


	3. Lost

Disclaimer: i dont own any thing except the dvd i have that

A/N I'd like to thank Princess Falling Star for her wonderful idea and i have a question for her do you like chocolate chip or oreos

* * *

Two months later

"Ashitaka, please," San whined

"NO!" Ashitaka replied.

"Why not!" San asked.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt that's why," Ashitaka replied.

"But I want to go out," San whined.

"Oh well," Ashitaka replied.

Just as Ashitaka had promised two months earlier, San had not left the cave with out him. San was getting thoroughly annoyed. She hated being house bound. Of course she could not move around that easily. Rinkan walked in with Sanrin close at his side. Sanrin was always being teased because she was not just the only girl in the litter but the only black. Sanrin's gray eyes lit up when she saw Ashitaka.

"Oh, Ashitaka can we go for a run?" Sanrin asked.

"Sure, why not," Ashitaka replied, "Rinkan, can you make sure that San does not leave this cave?"

"I suppose so," Rinkan answered.

"Yay lets go," Sanrin called.

Ashitaka jumped onto Sanrin's back and she ran off. Ashitaka and Sanrin had a special connection just as San and Rinkan did. Sanrin and Ashitaka could talk to each other telepathically. It came in handy when around Rinkan because he was very protective of what went into Sanrin's ears.

_Hey Ashitaka, why don't we go and visit the pool of the forest spirit._

_That's a great idea._

_Ashitaka, what was it like when the forest spirit was alive._

_Sanrin, the forest spirit is life it's self. Even though it is no longer visible it is always there. Why do you think your father didn't die? If the great forest spirit died so would all the forest creatures._

_Oh yeah I am sorry Ashitaka._

_Its ok you didn't know._

_Is it true that the great forest spirit saved you?_

_Yes, I was shot by a girl in Iron Town while I was carrying San. I kept going and eventually blacked out. San carried me to the Forest Spirit's pool and it got rid of the bullet wound. I was too weak to chew so San helped me. I owe my life to San and the Forest Spirit._

_That's amazing._

_Isn't it though._

_We should head back its getting to dark we wont be able to see the pool._

_Ok._

When Sanrin and Ashitaka got back to the cave they were confronted by a clearly upset Rinkan.

"Rinkan, what's wrong," Ashitaka asked.

"San's missing," he said in a distressed voice, "Faita and I have looked all over the forest we think she might have gone to the village. And what's even worse is I cant connect with her."

"Sanrin will you come with me I need to check the village," Ashitaka said.

"Of course," she replied.

Ashitaka jumped onto Sanrin's back and they headed off for the village.

Dam you San he thought four and a half months pregnant, and you get yourself lost.

Oh Ashitaka don't worry we'll find her.

* * *

A/N i am open for ideas cookies for all you people who give me one

i have a question should san live and the baby die or both live r&R&answermyquestion


	4. And found but somethings missing

A/N i am sorry it took so long

id like to thank my beta kawaiisess68

* * *

Sanrin and Ashitaka got to the village just in time to see the gates close. Ashitaka shouted up to the girls.

"Toki! I need to speak to Lady Eboshi! Please let me in!" He shouted.

"Lady Eboshi left a little while ago I wanted to warn you she's gone after San and her baby!" Toki shouted back.

"I have got to stop her before she kills her," Ashitaka said.

"Toki, do you have any idea where she went," Sanrin shouted.

"Into the forest," Toki replied, "hurry."

Sanrin quickly turned around, and with Ashitaka on her back, ran of into the forest.

_Sanrin, do you know Eboshi's sent?_

_Yes, pretty well._

_Well do what you can to find her. _

_Ok hold on tight._

Sanrin picked up on Eboshi's sent and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

Ashitaka and Sanrin quickly came a pond Eboshi. She held a riffle in her hand.

"Eboshi what are you doing," Ashitaka asked.

Lady Eboshi held her riffle up to her eye and prepared to fire. Sanrin, with one leap, had the riffle in her mouth, and Ashitaka soon saw why. San lay unconscious on the ground. Ashitaka quickly hopped of Sanrin and knelt next to San and stroked her cheek softly. He picked her up and put her on Sanrin's back and climbed on himself. Sanrin ran back to the cave. He gently lifted her of Sanrin's back and placed her on the skins. Ashitaka poured a bowl of water over San's face waking her up.

"Who are you?" San asked.

* * *

A/N look im really sorry that this is soo short It just seemed like the perfect place to stop im also sorry it took so long I went on vacation with out internet access 


	5. Tales of Truth and Sorrow

A/N yes just to let you know this is a short boring but necessary chapter please bear with me i want more reviews and im sorry it took so long to get this chapter out

* * *

"San, it's me, Ashitaka," he said.

"Who is San? Is that me?" San asked.

"Yes San, that is you," Ashitaka replied, "Let me go get Rinkan; he is so worried about you."

"Who is Rinkan, Ashitaka?" San asked.

"Your wolf brother," Ashitaka replied tears streaming down his face.

"My brother is a wolf? How can that be?" San asked.

"Can I explain when I get back?" Ashitaka asked wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Sure," San replied.

Ashitaka walked out of the cave.

San took a fist full of the fur on the skin she sat on. Tears streaming down her face, she looked down and was shocked to see what she found. Under her torn dress was a small bulge on her stomach.

"What is that?" San asked herself.

She decided to ask the boy Ashitaka about it when he came back. San curled down on the soft skins and was soon asleep.

When San woke, she was alarmed to find five wolves and Ashitaka in a corner of the cave.

"Ashitaka, why are there five wolves in this cave," San said. Ashitaka noticed that she sounded slightly scared.

"They are your family," Ashitaka replied.

"Oh and I was going to ask you, do you know why I have this bulge on my stomach," San asked.

Ashitaka felt the tears well up in his eyes.

"Yes," He said.

"Can you tell me?" San said uncertainly.

"I have to," Ashitaka said, "Let me start at the beginning."

"That is always a good place to start" the largest wolf said.

San gasped but bit her lip; she wanted Ashitaka to continue his story.

"It started when I was back at my home village. A giant boar demon came to my village, his name was Nago. I fought with him and for that I was cursed with a mark on my arm; I came here hoping the great forest spirit would rid me of the curse. Back then, you and a lady from the village had well, a few differences. You were trying to kill each other. One day when I was at the village you tried to kill her. I stopped you from killing her and I picked you up. Well one of her 'friends' shot me and I brought you out of the city-"

"After you had been shot?" San asked in disbelief.

"Yes. The guards would not let me through the gate and I pushed it open. Your brothers came running to get you. We traveled together for awhile while you were still unconscious. As you woke up I fell unconscious from the bullet wound. I fell of Yakul and you jumped of too-," Ashitaka said.

"Who is Yakul?" San asked.

Ashitaka emitted a high pitched whistle. San's keen ears picked up the sound of hoof beats. Gingerly, a red elk walked into the cave. Once he realized Rinkan was there, he became more confident. Yakul walked over to Ashitaka and lay down.

"This is Yakul, my red elk," Ashitaka replied.

"Oh, okay, please continue," San stated.

"It is a long story and it is late I will tell the rest of it in the morn," Ashitaka answered.

"Oh, okay," San said disappointedly.

Ashitaka laid down on one of the furs and fell asleep. San lay down but she could not fall asleep. Thoughts and ideas tormented her all through the night. Tears started streaming down her face as she realized how much pain the boy Ashitaka had gone through for her. And with that thought in her mind she fell into an unrest full slumber.

* * *

A/N told you it was boring the next one will probably be boring too but im not sure 


	6. Not a Chapter

I hope none of you have Macrophobia, it's the fear of long waits. I will have the next chapter out soon. I have had a ton of work to do.Fear not for I will continue. Again, sorry.

Sirius-Strider


End file.
